Garrett Check
Garrett Check is a 1999 American animated comedy film produced by Rivera Studios for Paramount Pictures. The first feature film from Rivera, it was directed by TjsWorld2011, and screenplay by TW2011, and Jtward2003, and stars the voices of Jesse Bradford, Kath Soucie, Grey DeLisle, John Turturro, Ashton Kutcher, Seth MacFarlane, and Sean Astin. The plot centers on a trio consisting of two poverty-striken brothers and a friend sharing their surname as they compete against the brothers' long-time rivals to earn a prized $500 fortune for their broken home follows an amateur technician who invents a makeshift gateway to the computer world, but discovers that his school's computer network is being corrupted from within. He is thus given the task to travel inside the cyberworld and eliminate the cause of the corruption: the leader of an oppressive dictatorship inside it. The film's concept was envisioned by TjsWorld2011 in 1997 while working on the film Coach Explore. Ntpockets convinced him to pitch their original screenplay for the film to Paramount soon after. Production lasted from March 1998 to July 1999, with recently-founded visual effects company Blur Studio assisting RV Studios in creating various cyberworld backgrounds and visual effects. Garrett Check also marked Mary Kay Bergman's final film role before her suicide on November 11, 1999, and the film is thus dedicated to her memory. Garrett Check was originally released in theaters on August 27, 1999 and received universal acclaim. It went on to earn over $203.3 million worldwide on a budget of $24 million. It was later released on DVD and VHS on September 11, 2000. Plot Percy (Jesse Bradford) and Isabelle Jasker (Kath Soucie) are two losers who have put little effort into their work towards the amount of money they need to support their run-down brick house. One morning, they pick up a small handful of money that spilled out of a passing truck, and, because they are famished, decide to spend most of it on breakfast at the Burger Busters fast food restaurant. More coming soon! Voice cast * Jesse Bradford as Percy Kabero * Kath Soucie as Isabelle Jasker * Grey DeLisle as John Cheeks * John Turturro as Joey Hameksoff * Ashton Kutcher as Andrew Lamonsoff * Jason Alexander as Jimmy Brenner * Seth MacFarlane as Steve Brenner * Sean Astin as Rudy Anderson, Isabelle's girl * Bruce Willis as Russell Boldman, a movie actress and stunt double and Isabelle's role model * Michael Gambon as Baltus Goldman * Demi Moore as Sandy Kellyson * Ariel Winter as Emily Hamson * Bill Fargebakke as Professor Dexter Anderson * Marcella Puppini as Cindy Hartex * Andrea Martin as Mrs. Jenny * Tim Curry as Pedro Helson * Matt Frewer as Hugh Garrett * Jim Cummings as Guard 1 * Don Oriolo as Guard 2, Ghost 1, Ghost 2 * Tara Strong as Queen Ghost Additional voices * Bob Bergen * Jim Cummings * Debi Derryberry * Bill Farmer * Barbara Goodson * Danny Mann * Mona Marshall * Mickie T. McGowan * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Andrew Kutcher Production Development for the film began in 1995 as a collaboration between animator Andrew Kutcher, Return of the South America directors Andrew Kutcher, and Rob Renzetti in his directorial debut. A distribution deal was made with Paramount Pictures, with plans to release the film in the fall of 1998. However, in April 1997, the release date of the film was pushed a year forth; TW2011 stated, "We suddenly remembered 2000 is coming close, and figured we could consider moving our new project to some later time to serve our style of animation as a "millennium surprise". If this project should come out as a success, then we can proceed in our plans to enter the millennium with other ones in development." Rating The film is rated PG-13 for "thematic elements, language and menacing action throughout". Marketing Trailers * The teaser trailer was released on August 21, 1998, and was shown before films such as Revolt Squad, A Night at the Roxbury, Star Trek: Insurrection and The Prince of Egypt. * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 30, 1999, and was shown before films such as Galaxion, Muppets from Space, Inspector Gadget, The Iron Giant, and Runaway Bride. * The second theatrical trailer was released on July 16, 1999, and was shown before films such as The Wood and South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released on August 20, 1999, the second one was released on September 16, 1999, and the third one was released on November 12, 1999. Music :Further info: Garrett Check: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Garrett Check: Original Motion Picture Score The film's accompanying soundtrack album was released on August 17, 1999 by Virgin Records. The album features music by artists such as Orbital, Radiohead, Modest Mouse, Audioslave, Vulcano, Scorpions, Steve Aoki, and Tone-Loc. Release Box office The film was released on August 27, 1999 and grossed $40,653,848, becoming number one for the weekend of August 27-29, 1999. By the end of its theatrical run, it earned a total $203,311,986 worldwide. Critical reception Critical reviews were incredibly positive, with an approval rating of 87% "Fresh" collected from 121 reviews on review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus is: "TjsWorld2011 attains the goal in stirring traditionally animated simplicity with an exceedingly funny -- and occasionally sorrowful -- tale told from the heart of Jesse Bradford's character." Video game : Main article: Garrett Check (video game) Home media Garrett Check was released on VHS on June 6, 2000 and on DVD on September 11, 2000. On December 9, 2003, the film was re-released as a "2-Disc Special Edition". On July 17, 2013, the film was re-released again as a 20th anniversary edition Blu-ray/DVD combo. Spin-offs Manga : Main article: Garrett Check (manga) Television series : Main article: The Adventures of Garrett Check Holiday special : Main article: Garrett Check Xmas Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the trailer transcripts for the film, go here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:1999 Category:1990s Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:CGI Category:PG-rated films Category:Rivera Studios films Category:Garrett Check